Mahorela
|type = Garden Islands |log = ?? |affiliation = Luxor Family Sorcerers World Government |population = ?? }} Mahorela, also known as the Mahorela Kingdom, or Mahorela Archipelago. Was an isolated Archipelago Kingdom in the New World composed of 13 Islands of the Garden Climate type. It was Ruled by the Luxor Family and was once considered the 21st Kingdom for 500 Years until it's demise 10 Years before the time skip. It was known as the untouchable islands due to it's Reclusivity in both geography and information. At some point Doctor Vegapunk called this place home and Studied the Hidden culture and technology of the Sorcerers that lived there. It was ravaged by a buster call killing off 90% of it's inhabitants, with people only surviving due to a last ditch attempt by Sorcerers to destroy the offending fleet using their powers. History Past Mahorela has been around for at least 4000 years and was once part of the Great Kingdom. A Poneglyph detailing the history of the Sorcerers was located on it's smallest and outermost Island at the Luciftian Temple. The Luxor Family ruled the Kingdom for at least the past 1000 years. Great War During the great war, Mahorela sided with the Ancient Kingdom. At the End of the War a massive piece of the Sorcerer population was killed off world wide in a genocidal campaign by the world Government. Mahorela Incident 10 years before the time skip, world government agents infiltrated vegapunk's staff on the main island and leaked information about the inhabitants' true identities as Sorcerers to the World Government. As a Result, a buster call was ordered on the kingdom. Vegapunk immediately fled and the reaction by the kingdom about the news that a massive marines fleet destroying their home did not bode well and any remaining members of Vegapunk's research team were killed by the panicking inhabitants. The marines had to use ship's designed with propulsion systems because of the massive currents and storm clouds that act as a natural blockade around the Archipelago. When the onslaught was commenced 90% of the population was killed. A last ditch attempt to destroy the fleet with one of Vegapunk's new weapons seemed to work but with a bittersweet ending. After a barrage of Sea Brim Atomic bombs were launched and destroyed the fleet 90% of all the inhabitants were dead and the islands were burning. Any remaining inhabitants simply fled the islands and escaped, including the Luxor Family. In the chaos, First Prince Lucifer and First Princess Layla were separated from their parents as each pair got on a different Submarine. Current Day Mahorela as an archipelago still exists to this day but in a ruined overgrown state. The Luciftian Temple is covered in fig trees and vines while the once glorious cities and pyramids are overgrown and mossy. It remains uninhabited and is a restricted area forbidden by both the World Government and the Revolutionary Army to visit, and due to the "Storm Wall", Pirates don't visit here often either. Geography and Climate The Mahorela Archipelago sits in the New World in an unexplored region. It is composed of 13 islands in a Spiral formation with the largest main island in the center. It is classified as a Garden Island, this climate type has all four seasons with extremity in them increasing with altitude. Mountains have more extreme seasonal changes while lowlands would have extremely mild to no winter weather, these types of islands are often surrounded by storms and heavy currents as the unstable weather of the grand line mixes with the weird stability of the island's four season climate, hence the Storm Wall around Mahorela. As a result of this, Mohorela has some of the most biodiversity of any land in the world. Trivia *'Mahorela' is an Enochian word meaning "Dark Heavens" while Luciftian is Enochian for Brightness or Illumination. Both corresponding with the theme of Sorcery.